spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men
The X-Men are a group of mutants that were brought together by Charles Xavier. Their mission is to establish peace between mutants and normal humans. The X-Men often fight threats to the planet, most of them being evil mutants such as Magneto, Apocalypse, or Mister Sinister. History Formation First run in with Sentinels Magneto & Sabretooth Genosha First run in with Apocalypse Days of Future Past Saving Senator Kelly from the Sentinels Legacy Virus Savage Land M'Kraan Crystal Dark Phoenix Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into something that wouldn't be human he seeked the help of Professor X in hopes that he could cure him. As Spider-Man arrives at the Xavier Mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who captured him because he was tresspassing. However, Spider-Man was able to get away from the X-Men and ran into the Danger Room. Gambit had accidentally left the Danger Room on and it was running the Deadly Sentinels program. Spider-Man was able to fight some of them off but not all of them. The X-Men were then able to enter the Danger Room and help Spider-Man fight the Sentinels. At that moment Jean Grey ran to the control room and turned the Danger Room off. Professor X then began to talk to Spider-Man. Spider-Man told Xavier of his furthuring mutation and asked if he could cure him. However, Professor X answered that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left and he was followed by Beast. Beast told Spider-Man that the Brand Corporation was working on a cure for his type of mutation. After Spider-Man leaves Beast is captured by men working for Herbert Landon. As Beast awoke he discovered that Herbert Landon was planning on using a chemical to kill all mutants on Earth. As soon as Wolverine discovered that Beast was missing he found the scent of Spider-Man and believed that he was responsible for Beast's disappearance. Wolverine was later able to track Spider-Man to the Brand Corporation and they began to fight and Wolverine questioned Spider-Man about Beast. At that moment Hobgoblin (who was blackmailing Landon) threw a pumpkin bomb at them. However, both Spider-Man and Wolverine survived the explosion. Spider-Man and Wolverine then went into the Brand Corporation and found Beast and saved him. However, Herbert Landon accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals that turned him into a giant mutant monster. As soon as the other X-Men learned of this they met up with Spider-Man, Beast, and Wolverine and devised a plan to defeat Landon. By working together Spider-Man and the X-Men were able to drain Landon of his energy and turn him back into a human. Asteroid M Kidnapped psychics Phalanx invasion Changes to the team Sometime later Scott and Jean quit the X-Men to lead a normal life. After their departure Storm became the leader of the X-Men. Additionally Bishop and Psylocke joined the X-Men to fill the void left by Cyclops and Jean's departure. Members Current members 78097089789.PNG| Professor X (Leader) (Temporarily left for Shi'ar when he was dying. Xavier returned to Earth to lead the X-Men when he was cured.) 87990897345.PNG| Storm (Formally Cyclops' second in command. Current leader of the X-Men.) 78356546.jpg| Wolverine 78089708970.PNG| Rogue 980897089.PNG| Beast (Temporarily left the X-Men to join the Avengers. Later rejoined the X-Men.) 780890897.jpg| Gambit 435643245.PNG| Jubilee 879089085867865.png| Bishop 8908907575675.jpg| Psylocke Former members 56756756.png| Cyclops (Field leader) 7890890897.PNG| Jean Grey 7889089708079.jpg| Iceman 7908970809.PNG| Polaris 89707905675.PNG| Angel (According to Shard Bishop, Angel rejoins the X-Men in the future) 89087908790.PNG| Morph (Was believed to be dead but later rejoined the X-Men when he was revealed to be alive. Eventually left the X-Men.) In the comics Much of the X-Men's comic book origin was shown in X-Men: The Animated Series such as how Professor X decided to form the X-Men after his first battle with Shadow King. After starting the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Professor X met an F.B.I. agent named Fredrick Duncan who was tasked by the F.B.I. to investigate mutant activities. Fred Duncan became the X-Men's F.B.I. liaison and he alerted them to when the U.S. government needed their assistance. The first four members that Charles Xavier recruited into the X-Men were Cyclops, Beast, Angel, Iceman, and Jean Grey (who at the beginning of her career went by the name Marvel Girl). Years later the original X-Men were captured by a living island named Krakoa. To save them Professor X recruited other mutants into the X-Men. These mutants included Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Thunderbird. In movies In the X-Men movies the X-Men were formed in 1962 and started out as a department of the C.I.A. called Division X. A C.I.A. agent named Moira MacTaggert approached Charles Xavier and told him that a group of mutants called the Hellfire Club were planning to start the Cuban Missile Crisis which in turn would start World War III. The Hellfire Club's full plan was to have a nuclear war cripple humanity so that mutants could rise up and take over the world. To stop the the Hellfire Club, Xavier recruited the mutants Mystique, Magneto, Beast, Havok, Banshee, Angel Salvadore, and Darwin into Division X. Xavier later left the C.I.A. after stopping the Hellfire Club and set up a school in his mansion where he taught mutants how to control their powers. Some of Xavier's students formed a team to stop mutant threats which the students dubbed the X-Men. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever it Takes *Red Dawn *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *Out of the Past, Part I *Out of the Past, Part II *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee *The Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Starjammers *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I *Obsession *The Dark Phoenix, Part I: Dazzled *The Dark Phoenix, Part II: The Inner Circle *The Dark Phoenix, Part III: The Dark Phoenix *The Dark Phoenix, Part IV: The Fate of the Phoenix *Cold Comfort *Orphan's End *The Juggernaut Returns *Nightcrawler *Weapon X, Lies, And Video Tape *One Man's Worth, Part I *One Man's Worth, Part II *Courage *Proteus, Part I *Proteus, Part II *Sanctuary, Part I *Sanctuary, Part II *Beyond Good and Evil, Part I: The End of Time *Beyond Good and Evil, Part II: Promise of Apocalypse *Beyond Good and Evil, Part III: The Lazarus Chamber *Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV: End and Beginning *Have Yourself A Morlock Little X-Mas *The Lotus and the Steel *Love in Vain *Secrets, Not Long Buried *Xavier Remembers *Family Ties *The Phalanx Covenant, Part I *The Phalanx Covenant, Part II *A Deal with the Devil *No Mutant is an Island *Longshot *Bloodlines *Storm Front, Part I *Storm Front, Part II *Jubilee's Fairy Tale Theatre *The Fifth Horseman *Old Soldiers *Descent *Hidden Agendas *Graduation Day 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green *Doomsday Trivia *The X-Men were planned to appear in a season two episode of Avengers: United They Stand called X-Treme. In the episode the X-Men would have teamed up with the Avengers to fight Mister Sinister. However, Avengers: United They Stand was canceled after it's first season. Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:Hero teams Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters